


In Which Cat Acts Like Her Namesake

by manicmanner



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Post 01.10, Selina's adorable when she's possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina didn't realize how attached she was to a certain billionaire orphan until Ivy said something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cat Acts Like Her Namesake

This was exactly why she didn’t get involved with anyone, ever. It had been a week since she had last seen the Wayne kid, but she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the kiss she had forced on him. It’s not like he was the first boy she had ever kissed or anything. But yet here she was, lost in thought (again), thinking of some rich kid that had way too many issues.

Gross.

“He was cute.”

Selina quickly pocketed the silver box she had been fiddling with to glare at Ivy. She didn’t bother asking the redhead who she meant. Ivy could get a little single minded. Or maybe that was Selina. She shook her head, curls held at bay by her goggles. “You think?” she asked casually. She jumped down from her perch atop some dusty crates to stand in front of the smaller girl.

Ivy cocked her head slightly to the side, her hair obscuring a part of her face. Selina repressed a shiver. Creepy kid. “Do you not think so?”

“No,” Selina said. She grimaced as Ivy saw through the too-quick answer. She back-pedaled. “Well, yeah, he’s a pretty boy, but he’s like, twelve.”

“Thirteen.”

“What?” Selina snapped. She realized she was hovering over the other orphan, within punching distance. She quickly backed up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He’s thirteen. Just a year older than me,” Ivy said. There wasn’t much inflection in her voice, but Selina thought she could hear some thoughtfulness there.

That wasn’t going to fly.

“Creepy much?”

“His info was everywhere after his parents died, remember? All I had to do was glance at a paper.”

Selina bristled. “Are you calling me stupid?”

“I was just pointing out the obvious. Why does it matter if I like him, Cat?”

Most kids knew to back off when Selina got mad, but Ivy stood her ground, giving her blank face with the best adults. Selina knew that Ivy probably didn’t come here to pick a fight, but she was past the point of caring.

“He’s not interested in people like us,” she spat at the redhead.

“Us? Not just me?” Ivy blinked up at Selina innocently.

“Yes!” It took Selina a moment to work out what Ivy was implying. She spluttered out, “I mean, poor kids who have no where better to go. I mean, why would he?” She knew she was running her mouth, she was in dangerous territory, but the words only stopped when she bit her tongue. The taste of copper filled her mouth and Selina swallowed it down.

Ivy watched as Selina tried to gather her composure. “Well, he took an interest in you, didn’t he?”

Selina wanted to tell her Bruce only knew her because of the worst experience of his life; that he only kept up with her because he wanted her to be a stupid witness to an unsolvable case. But Selina didn’t really believe that, not really. Not after the assassin thing. Not after he trusted her so much that it made her feel ill. Not after she crept into his mansion (again) and he wanted to help her by giving her things that meant something to him.

She may not be nice, but he was. But even then there were limits to kindness. And his trust in her went past that. That realization made her stomach churn and her chest flutter.

“Yeah,” Selina said quietly. Remembering Ivy, she gave her another glare. “Leave the kid alone, if he comes back here.”

Ivy gave Selina one of her patented creepy stares before leaving. Selina sighed in relief. Checking to see if anyone else was around (there wasn’t a soul in sight), she pulled out the silver box again, running her hands over the engraved metal.

Stupid boys. Selina couldn’t stand them.

But that fact didn’t stop the thoughts about Bruce Wayne from entering her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
